Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rock blade, which can be used, for example in an open pit mining or quarrying application.
Description of Related Art
Currently in open pit mining or quarrying applications, spillage from haul trucks creates obstacles, such as sharp rocks, on the haul road. These obstacles can drastically shorten the useful life of haul truck tires. Some of the larger tires used in such operations often cost upwards of $90,000 each. Lost production efficiency and capital loss are a direct result of lost time due to the necessity of changing and/or repairing ruined tires. The current practice for handling spillage is the employment of rubber tired dozers and graders to clean rocks off of the road. This additional equipment increases traffic congestion, which in turn increases hazards in the work area.
Safety is a primary concern at all times in these types of operations. The enormous size, limited visibility and distance required to stop a loaded haul truck creates a constant high energy hazard within operations. Haul trucks have a large area directly in front of the operator's compartment where the view is blocked by the upper deck. This is referred to as the “Blind Spot”. The large production haul trucks, common in open pit mine operations, have a blind spot of 44 feet. Numerous accidents have occurred when smaller vehicles have been lost in the blind spots of haul truck operators, who subsequently have driven over the smaller trucks. These loaded trucks easily flatten the majority of other support equipment used in the operations including full sized pickups.
A rear end collision between two haul trucks can result in serious injury or death. This is partly because such large trucks do not have a rear bumper to absorb an impact. As such, the rear of the dump bed or “dove tail” of the truck in front collides with the operator cab of the trailing haul truck. There is thus a present need for an invention which not only helps clear haul roads of sharp rocks which damage expensive tires, but which also provide improved safety in the event of an accident with support equipment or a rear end collision between two haul trucks.